zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Jaclyn Rose
Pending Points *'Minor:' 2 *'Moderate:' 1 *'Major:' 1 Condition *'Verified:' __/__/2012 **'Wounds': **'Hours:' 1/24 (as of 22/10) **'Stamina:' 11/11 ***Regen: 12/Day **'Mana:' __/__ ***Regen: __/Day Skills (Add and remove sections and slots for skills as they are earned.) *'Agility(+)10:' *'Athletics(+)10:' **'Urban Warrior(^=)15:' You are a master of parkour. You know how to effectively put your parkour skills to work in a battle situation. Add 1/3 free running skill to unarmed attacks. ***'Jumping(-)10:' *'Armor Training(+)8:' *'Charisma(++)--5:' *'Drawing/Sketching(=)10:' *'Electronics(+)5:' **'Computers(=)7:' **'Robotics(++)15: 4/9' *'Endurance(++)--1: 0/4' **'Stamina(+)11: 1/6' *'Escape Artist(+)5:' *'First Aid(++)--5:' *'Horticulture(+)--5:' *'Hunting(+)--5:' *'Improvised Crafting(*)2:' *'Learning(*)11: 7/8' **'Training(++)10: 2.5/7' *'Looting(++)15:' *'Mechanics(++)5:' *'Melee Swiftness(++)10:' *'Precision(+)--2: 0/3 --5 from gauntlet' *'Perception(++)15:' *'Staff Training (+)2:' *'Stealth(+)30: 1/13' *'Strength(+)--5:' *'Technology(++)4: 3.5/5' *'Willpower(++)--5:' **'Morale(+)--5:' Perks Flaws *'Moderate Gluten Allergy:' These Allergies are a bit more troubling and often times. 3 symptoms DC90 endurance check when you come in contact with your allergen. **Headache: treat as a -10 head wound **Nausea: -10 movement and -5 Balance **Sensitivity: -10 Endurance *'Inefficient Metabolism:' You require an extra +1/50% Food/Vitamin units a day, which ever is greater, to obtain the same effects as a normal person. You gain a +20 Bonus to resisting the effects of ingested toxins or other ingested contaminates. Items 8/10 slots used when walking, 7/10 if carrying my bow instead of having it on my pack. Weapons *'DaVinci Gauntlet(=):' 2 Wound, +10 Defense, -3 Precision, -3 Grip, -20 unarmed leathality (Size 2)1 **Popout keyboard **Blade folds in to arm guard *'Collapsable Iron Bo-Staff (-): '''70/2/-5 -5 weight penalty (Size 4/ 2 when collapsed) (at base.) *'Ghost's Crossbow (+): 75/1(+20)/+5 (30 bolts.) (Size 2)1 Armor *'''Bullet Proof Laptop Case(=): +5 Defense, +3 inventory slots, -5 Mobility (Size 3)1.5 **+10 defense against bullets *'Power Level Scanner(=): '+10 Computers (Size 1)0.5 Consumables *'Consumable Name/Condition': (effect) (x__) Tools *'Indestructible General Dynamics Laptop(*): '+15 Computers +10 Robotics (Size 3) This laptop was built to last. You could beat down a mugger and then wash the blood off with a hose while using it. This is the laptop most likely to survive a bullet AND still be functional afterwards. **'Multiport: '''Accepts most forms of stardardised imput, past and present. **'School Laptop: This laptop is used for school rather than recreation and as such comes fully loaded with all the programs needed for a masters' degree in robotics and automation **'External Antanna: '''This extra antanna gives this laptop the ability to pick up wi-fi from up to 1/4 mile away *'Boardwork kit (*): '30/30 +15 Electronics/Robotics (Either or) (Size 3) (At base) **'Specialized Boardwork: '+25 bonus to making electronics from scratch *'Drawing Kit: 'At base. **One extra high quality drawing pencil with it. Shit that should be here but isn't *6 misc mechanical parts for turret bases *M16A4 *great binoculars *good canteen *2 pieces (-) scrap steel Affinities *Enix: 1 *Erica: 2 *Alice: 3 *Amber: 1 Quick Rolls Combat: 3 1d100+15 82 Defend: 33 (43 against bullets) Dodge: 19 Magic Tools Other History (Insert to your liking whatever you wish to describe your character.) Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *'Metalearning: Roll a nat 100 on a learning check *'''From the Douchey Fallen: '''Loot the zombie of a permabanned player TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Trope 1 *Trope 2 Delete the one that doesn't correspond with the area that your character will be in.